Broken Promises
by PrussianBitch345
Summary: Holy Rome promises to come back for Chibitalia, when he doesnt come back, who will pick up the peaces of Italy's broken heart? on temporary hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: so this is just kind of a sad chibitalia x holy Rome\ GerIta fic. Character death blah blah blah. Rated T for safety cuz, I suffer from a severe case of potty mouth and not giving a fuck about societal rules. people get sensitive over that shit… soo yah. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Ps. Before you Neanderthals out there go commenting about how 'societal' is "not a word" (it has happened before. Way too many fucking times…) get a fucking dictionary. It's there. Therefore, classified as (unless I'm_** _ **mistaken)**_ _ **a word**_ _ **.**_

 ** _Thank you._**

Chapter 1

"good morning, Holy Rome!" chimed Italy as he ran to greet the young empire. Before the nation before him held out his hands, telling the smaller country to halt.

"stop!"

"huh?" Italy was confused, he had always glomped his young friend, Holy Rome had not objected before… what was going on? Why did he look so sad?

"…why do you run when I chase you… yet chase me when I run?" he said, sounding less shy and more broken. It hurt, like a slap to the face.

"Holy Rome…"

"listen, Italy. There's one thing I need to tell you." The growing empire stopped for a calming breath, "I'm sorry about everything. I have to leave so you can feel at ease."

"W-what do you mean?" Italy questioned, his innocence sweet like the finest candy.

"I mean exactly what I said."

"Holy Rome! We better get going." Called one of his many mortal soldiers.

"Oh, kay." He acknowledged the man, then, turned to his long time crush and close friend, "See you then, take care."

"Ah… are you really leaving?" 'No, I don't want you to, Holy Rome.' "Wait! Wait! Oh no! what should I do!? HOLY ROME!" he was frantic, and beginning to cry. This was all so sudden, he didn't understand.

"I-I'll give this to you…this… think of it as me and take it with you, Holy Rome…" he held up his broom, while trying to stifle his tears, big brother Romano says that boys don't cry, its not 'manly'.

"Ah- a push broom? Why are you giving me such a thing?" memories flashed before his eye's, of all the time he had seen his beloved Italy with that very broom. "Italy…' a small pained smile crept to his chubby little face 'Thank you. I accept your feelings." The soldiers accompanying the young nation pondered at the token quietly before continuing to listen in on the adorable drawn out goodbye.

"Well then, I'll give you something too. What do people do for someone they like at your home?"

Italy replied almost immediately, amber eyes still leaking a few tears. "K-kiss… I think…"

"I see." Leaning in to the kiss he said the words he thought he'd never say, "I've always liked you, you know. Since the tenth century." And their lips met. It was slow, and enough to melt the heart of every burly soldier spying in on the scene. One even shed a tear, though he'll swear up and down it was simply some dust in his eye.

Pulling apart, Italy looked at Holy Rome, Eye's wide with wonder. "R-really?"

The nation looked at Italy seriously "Yes, really. I'm not lying."

Italy lit up, overjoyed that this was no some joke. "I'm happy to hear that." He said as if Holy Rome could not see the joy on his angelic features.

Tripping over his words in his new found hope and wonder he begins his farewells anew, "W-well see you, Italy. When the war is over, I'll definitely come to see you."

Tears once again falling down cherubic cheeks, Italy makes his promise to the little empire, "O-okay, I'll be waiting. I'll be waiting for you. I'll make lots of sweets and wait for you." Italia stopped as though finished before adding "O-oh and don't get injured, or sick! We'll see each other again for sure okay? We will okay? For sure okay?"

As a last goodbye Holy Roman Empire threw out his arm in a salute making his own silent vow "I promise, I will come back for you, Italia!" and with that, he was gone, and he was never coming back.

It wasn't until August 12 of 1806, that news reached Italy.

It broke Elizaveta's heart, when Roderich told her the news. Hungary watched everyday for years. He had waited so long, like a patient house wife, waiting for her husband to come home form war, cleaning the empty room where he used to stay scrubbing the empty floors and walls with vigour, or, making his favourite pastries and squirreling them away to be eaten by the excited boy upon his return, only to be sent a letter, with condolences. For on August 6th 1806, the Holy Roman Empire was abolished, and to a nation that meant one thing and one thing only.

Death.

Poor Italy was broken. The news shattering his very being. He broke down sobbing, the only words Elizaveta were able to distinguish being 'he promised', only to be followed by fresh sobs. Each one sending a knife through the woman who considered herself a sort of, foster mother to the younger nation. In all the years she had known Italy, she had only ever seen him smile.

She wouldn't see him smile again for a very long time.

 ** _AN: Okay guys, chapter 2 coming soon, we will finally get Germany into the picture, but I will warn you, I am completely de-railing the actual show now. It will have some actual historical dates and stuff, like this chapter and of course, somewhat follow the storyline of Hetalia but other than that, from here on out it will be mostly my imagination. Plz Review._**

 ** _PrussianBitch345_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: okay so here's chapter 2. I feel like everybody is going to be a bit out of character but yah._**

 ** _Enjoy~_**

Chapter 2

 ** _Sometime during WW1_**

Italy's POV

"why would someone just leave this box…?"

'oh my gosh, a person!'

"Hello! I'm just a tomato fairy an-"the lid was pried off my crate, pouring light into my eyes and making it hard to see, but when I finally opened my eye's, I saw someone, I thought I would never see again.

"H-holy Rome…?"

"Nein, I am Germany." Said the man, in an expression Italy had only ever seen on one other's face.

The small brunette stared for a few minutes, though they felt like hours to the poor German forced under the surprisingly heated gaze. He soon cleared his throat expectantly. When no results where forthcoming he spoke again, "und you are?"

Seeming to snap out of his trance, his eye's snapped shut and his usual ditsy grin on his face, "ve~ Im Italy, grandson of the great Rome!"

The blonde's eye's widened comically, before a sigh escaped his lips. "sorry but you are going to have to come with me."

And so began my time as Germany's 'Prisoner'.

The more time I spent with the seemingly angry man, the more he came out of his shell, and I began to realize what a softie he was. He was always kind to me, even though I was his 'prisoner'. He let me stay in a guest room in his home, and he fed me and he even offered to train me, though, I was less enthusiastic about that idea… soon though the war ended, and I was free to go. Free to go back to my house with my harsh, rude older brother Romano. Don't get me wrong, I love my fratello, he's just… not as nice to people (especially me) as he should be. So, much to Germany's surprise, I stayed. It seemed he could not understand why anyone would want to stay with the person who had been holding them captive after being released. He had asked me once, and I had told him, but it seems he is still baffled by my behavior.

 _Flashback_

 _I had noticed Germany staring at me for quite a while now, he seemed to be deep in thought and I learned from my time with Mr. Austria not to interrupt when one is thinking, so I ignored him and kept reading my book._

 _"why don't you want to leave?"_

 _I started, I hadn't expected him to actually say anything so the sudden question startled me. I recovered quickly though, and answered honestly. "Why would I want to leave? As long as im with you, I get fed and my fratello can't pick on me. it is a very nice thing, yes?"_

 _Germany sighed and shook his head. It seemed like he was at a loss for words, until, "You know Italy, I don't know what is going on at your home, but I want you to know that you are welcome here, provided you don't become a pest. Though, I also want you to know that if at any time, you wish to leave, you may do so. You are no longer my prisoner." He said._

 _I just smiled, nodded and went back to my book._

 _End_

That was ten years ago and we haven't spoken about it since. Living with Germany was easy, just don't make a mess, and attend daily training and that was it. As much as I grumble and groan about training, I actually kinda like it, Germany looks so at ease when we train and its one of the few times I get to see _him_.

There is one down side to living with Germany though, he has a brother. A really annoying older brother. Prussia. You see, I try to see the best in every person, but with Prussia, its nearly impossible. He is loud, obnoxious and constantly drunk. Like, to the point where I have only seen him sober a couple of times, and those times he is a completely different person. I shuttered at the thought of a sober Prussia.

Just then, Germany walked in. I had been laying on his bed, now after much time of me sneaking into bed with him, labelled _our_ bed. I slept better beside him, just like I used to do with Romisches. (1)

"Ciao, Germany!" I greeted as per usual. He just looked at me before taking a deep breath.

"Italy." He began, "As you know, tensions have been rising in a lot of country's, and mine is no different."

I nodded, things had been pretty rough lately, and there has even been talk of a second world war.

"so, as a precaution, I was wondering if you would like to form an alliance with me? it is kind of what we are doing right now except official." He didn't have to wait long before I glomped him exclamations of glee and affirmative statements flowing in rapid fire Italian. Ending with a spur of the moment kiss.

I froze for a total of three seconds before, like any true Italian, bolting for the door. my attempt to run away failed miserably though, as Germany had somehow recovered and caught me before I could get to far. he held me in his arms before kissing me on the cheek.

"I think you should call me Ludwig from now on, Ja?" he said calmly and walked away (though I could see the deep blush on his cheeks) leaving me stunned. I had had a thing for Germany for a while, but I hadn't acted on my feelings. This, this was surreal. I wasn't so stunned by the kiss as I was about the name. human names are an intimate thing for nations, they are only given to those who are extremely close to you, as a sign of trust.

I quickly called out to the retreating figure, who had almost made it to the other end of the large hallway getting his attention I yelled,

"Feliciano!"

He paused turning around.

"My human name is Feliciano." I clarified. He smiled and continued on his way.

 ** _AN: Hooray for relationship development! so sorry about italy's opinion of Prussia…I love Prussia don't get me wrong, I just need Italy to have some conflict with him for a later development that I have planned. Anyways… chapter 3 is coming soon, but be prepared for drama's cuz Spamano will be coming in to play! Yay!_**

 ** _PrussianBitch345_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: Chapter three everyone! So excited to see more reviews, I didn't expect my fic to get this much attention I'm so flattered!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

Chapter 3

~3 weeks later~

I went down to make breakfast for the boys, (they really didn't no how to cook. They made sausage and cheese. _For breakfast_.) to find both boys in the kitchen bickering. Germany had on my frilly apron and I couldn't help but giggle a little. I walked up to him, planning to hug him from behind when a familiar scent hit my nose.

"Ve~ Ludwig, are you baking?" I ask with mild surprise. The large blond turned around in shock revealing a tray of fresh bread rolls cooling on the stove.

"Uhh…Guten morgen Italy." He said looking a little embarrassed at being caught, "I wanted to make you a traditional Italian breakfast…" he explained sheepishly. He then lead me to the dinning room where he had set out jams and honey and a fresh pot of coffee, he even went so far as to get some (store bought) fette biscottate, a type of cookie like bread.

I turned around and looked at the heavily blushing German with surprise and joy, "Why did you do all this?" I ask.

"you always make breakfast for me even though you aren't fond of what me und my bruder enjoy, so I thought I'd return the favor…" he said, blush deepening. I leaned up on my tippy toes so I could reach his lips before placing a chaste kiss on them. "Grazie, Ludwig."

He smiled down at me, "Gerne, Feliciano…"

"So… did you two fuck last night or…?" came the annoying voice of Ludwig's brother, and I sighed at his lack of tact, leaving to fetch the rolls from the kitchen.

Breakfast was an overall enjoyable affair, other than the immature giggle's from Prussia when Ludwig began to hold my hand under the table.

"So, West…" Prussia began, Ludwig grunted to show he was paying attention, "Antonio and his new boyfriend are coming over today." He said.

"That nice." He said, "Why do I need to know?"

"The last time I brought people into the house without your knowledge you almost bombed us all."

"That's because you threw a house party at three in the morning." Ludwig dead panned.

I sat in silence listening to the two bicker before there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." I said, wanting to get out of the room before they went at it again.

"Ve~ hello, Spain" I say, smile wide so that my eye's where closed, however they snapped open at a familiar voice,

"NOT in front of my brother you tomato bastard!" Screamed Lovino as he pushed a pouting Spain off of him.

"Fratello? What are you doing here?" I ask, ignoring the fact that Spain was practically molesting my brother.

"Antonio wanted to visit that stupid potato bastard friend of his and dragged me along with him. The better question is, what are _you_ doing here?" he asked, shooting a warning glare at the Spaniard as he tried to reattach himself to Lovino.

"Never mind that, you need to come meet Ludwig! He is super nice; I am sure you will like him." I said dragging my brother away from the man I now assumed was his boyfriend. What surprised me was that he seemed to come without protest. Eh. who am I to complain?

"Hey Ludwig! Ludwig!" I called. He turned around to see what I was so worked up over.

"What is it Feli- … why are there two of you?" he said confusedly.

I laughed. "No silly, this is my big brother Romano! Isn't he cool?"

He looked relieved for a moment before holding out his hand for Romano to shake, "Nice to meet you, I am Germany."

To my utter horror, Lovino responded to the polite, friendly gesture as hostilely and rudely as he possibly could,

"Suck my balls you dumb potato eater." He replied boredly.

Ludwig was horrified, he kept looking between me and my brother, as if stunned that we could possibly be related.

I sighed and fell back into old habits, hug therapy. This will work one day, one day he will wake up and see what a dick he has been and change his ways, but for now, hug therapy will have to do. As Lovino flailed and cussed in my arms Ludwig stepped back and just watched.

"I will never understand Catholics." He sighed before leaving us to our own devices.

 ** _AN: So much for leaving the show's plot behind… anyway, this chapter is shorter than most but I just couldn't wait to post it! All the positive feedback I've been getting has me so excited to get your opinion, my first fanfiction flopped so to see my second one being so popular is mind-blowing! Thank you so much!_**

 ** _Translations: Guten Morgen- good morning (German)_**

 ** _Gerne- Your welcome (German)_**

 ** _Grazie- Thankyou (Italian)_**

 ** _Fratello- Brother (Italian)_**

 ** _PrussianBitch345_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN: hi there, so I upped the rating of this fic, as it has been brought to my attention that my cussing may border on the Mature side. So, avoid conflict, this fic now has an M rating, so as a result it will have M rating worthy content. (*Gins evilly in a shadow*)_**

 ** _Enjoy~_**

Chapter 4

Something was wrong with Ludwig. I knew there was something wrong. It started with a change of wardrobe. He began wearing a darker, more intimidating version of his uniform. Then there was the new flag, donning a version of the swastika radiating malice. The sign once meaning peace or good fortune is now a sign feared by many citizens of his nation and then, he began the invasions. Poland was first. Then the Netherlands, Belgium, Luxembourg, France and even Denmark fell under his control, and I was panicking. It was happening all over again. I was going to lose him if he didn't stop. So I did what any concerned partner would do. I confronted him.

Ludwig was in his office, having a phone conference with someone important. I knew I wasn't supposed to interrupt when he was speaking with his boss, but this was, in my book, more important than what mister moustache had to say. I barged into his office without a second thought, instantly wishing I hadn't.

"Gas them. The Jews in the camps, gas them, bake them, I don't care! Put the healthier ones to work until they can work no more! They are unworthy to witness the birth of the new world! Sie sind niedrig Schweine, nicht einmal würdig, den Boden zu lecken, auf dem wir gehen!"

I stood in shock, hand still on the brass doorknob. 'they are lowly pigs, not even worthy to lick the ground on which we go?' I mentally translated the harshly spoken German at the end.

"Ludwig?" I ask, where was my sweet doitsu? This was not him. Ludwig sighed and told his 'boss' (nobody _actually_ has any power over us nations) that he would call him later, then smiled at me falsely.

"What is it Italy?" he asked, his tone cold. Devoid of any warmth it used to hold for me. it took me a second to register his second offense, he addressed me as my country. He hadn't called me Feleciano as had become customary ever since that day in the hall. Although the most alarming thing I noticed where his eye's. they where no longer the beautiful baby blue that id grown to love, no, they where cold and unfeeling. They where crimson.

"I want answers." I said firmly. Possibly the most intimidating I had ever been in his presence. A lot of people find me annoying, or helpless, but you don't make it to be 850,000 years old by running away _all_ the time. However Ludwig was unfazed, simply laughing it off.

"Why do you need answers? I have told you before, I am simply fighting bad people to make the world safer." He says, though now that I listen, I can hear it has been rehearsed.

"So those of the Jewish religion are _bad people_?" I hiss. "They are trash beneath your feet, because they believe differently than you?" practically snarling by now, I was sure I looked quite a bit like my fratello at the moment. It seemed he was unnerved by my sudden hostility, so he stood up and began to feed me more, more… cazzate!

"please understand Mein leibe, I do this for you, so you can be safe!" he say's. giving me pause, and then the damn breaks. I cant help that I'm a naturally gullible person. I run sobbing into his open arms, and I just let it out.

"Oh Ludwig, I'm so sorry for doubting you! I'm just so worried! First my Nonno Rome, and then *sniffles* oh Ludwig! Romisches did the same thing! I loved him so much and he got too big! And they killed him!" I sobbed into his chest. He stiffened at the mention of my long dead first love.

"You still pine for him _meine kleine Schlampe_?" he asked, false serenity dripping from every word. I was blown away, how unstable was this new Germany?

"L-Ludwig?" I stutter, tears beading at the corners of my eye's, my false bravado gone for good. His eye's where fire as he did something I never dreamed my sweet german would do.

He slapped me. Hard.

"Sie können rufen Sie mich nicht, Hure!" he shouted before drawing his hand back again as if to hit once more, before he faltered. I saw a flash of blue eye's before the red was back, and I ran. Dizzy from the blow, but I kept running, hearing insult after insult thrown at me by the one I had trusted most.

England POV

'who In the world would come calling at a time like this?' I thought to myself as I went to get the door. My mind had come up with many faces who I would see when I opened the door, but my old friend Feliciano Vargas, was not one of them, and I probably would have attacked him had I not seen the state he was in.

"A-Arthur?" he sniffled, and I felt my heart break. There was a large black and blue bruise going up the side of his face, and his left eye was almost swollen shut, dried blood crusted from his nose to his chin, and on top of all that the poor dear was crying. (granted, I would be to.)

"Oh Darling, come in. I'll make some tea and you can tell me all about it." I said soothingly.

Time skip~

After I had him settled down cleaned up and put some cream on that god awful bruise, I set us both up with a nice cuppa and waited for him to talk. We sat in silence for a few minutes before he said anything.

"There's something wrong with Germany." He began, recounting everything I already knew, from the flag, to the invasions of certain countries. But then he began to reveal things I didn't know.

"I went to talk to him about it, but when I got there he was talking to his boss, he told him to kill the Jewish people. Put them in gas chambers… so, I got upset, he'd been lying to me this whole time! He told me you guy's where attacking us for no reason… so we fought, it was then that I noticed, his eyes. Arthur, they turned red." He said looking terrified. I began to rub his back in soothing circles. When it became clear that Feli wasn't going to speak again, I asked the question that I had been afraid to ask.

"Feli… did Ludwig, hit you?"

 ** _AN: I noticed that a few chapters ago I used HRE's real name and I didn't clarify, so because it's one of the lesser know human names I will specify that Romisches is HRE._**

 ** _Translations-_**

 ** _German_**

 ** _Mein Kleine Schlampe = my little bitch_**

 ** _Sie können rufen Sie mich nicht, Hure = you may not call me that, whore_**

 ** _Italian_**

 ** _Cazzate- Bullshit_**

 ** _Nonno- Grandpa (Duh…)_**

 ** _PrussianBitch345_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN: okay so first, REVIEW. Please? Its simple, I write, you tell me if my writing is crap, and I try to fix it. I can see who has favourite my fic, (Extra creepy smile from Ivan Braginski da ^J^ ? ) and I thank all eight of you. shout out to my hommie Me from Hetalia fandom, who has stuck with me from chapter 1, YAY!_**

 ** _Ps. How many of you caught that world war 3 slip up in chapter two? A Cookies two anyone who did!_**

 ** _Enjoy~_**

Chapter 5

"Feli…" I shook the poor nation softly, trying not to startle the poor thing. He had been through way more than an innocent nation like him should have to, but nonetheless, he had to tell the other allies, Germany was getting way to dangerous. He attacked his boyfriend for crying out loud! Who knows what else the out of control nation was willing to do!?

"Feliciano…" still no results. I huffed, how rude. "I once killed a pirate with just a biscuit, a sugar cube and a teacup…" I whispered. That got his attention.

"I'm up I promise doit…su…" he said, shoulders slumping when the previous day's events hit him, tears slipping out of his eye's. I embraced him once more, patting his back reassuringly.

"Shhh, relax love. Everything is going to be alright. There there." I coed until the sniffling nation settled down again. I have to be quite honest, its times like these that I miss my boys the most… maybe I could get France to give me another baby when this is all over… focus Arthur, friend suffering the result of domestic violence is more important than your petty empty nest syndrome.

"There now, Feli. Better?" I ask, my response some wet sniffles and a nod. I pull away from my friend and look him in his amber eye's, "Do you think you could go stay with one of the neutral countries until we get this sorted out honey? I'm sure Vash would be more than accommodating…" I murmur, brushing auburn locks out of his face. Honestly this child could rival me in age and he's still as innocent as one of my brother's spring lambs, I smile fondly at him as he shakes his head and thanks me for my assistance.

I'm not sure if it was the best idea to just let him leave after a traumatic experience like that but, protocol says that I was to imprison the boy for further questioning, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. The poor thing has been through enough already, at least if he stays with a neutral country, I can report the information, and the boy can be safe. It really is a win-win scenario.

Time skip~

Spain POV

I inhaled deeply into the warm body beside me, smelling strongly of pizza and sex… nope nothing new. A whack to the face let me know that mi amor was awake.

"Don't sniff me you crazy tomato bastard." He grumbled, and I chuckled. "Buenos días mi amor." I coed nuzzling the crook of my Italians neck. He can be mean all he wants I know its just a front. I got a rare smile out of him (yay me!) before there was a knock at the door.

"solo un minuto!" I called, giving Lovi an apologetic smirk… which in turn earned me a (playful) smack in the face. Quickly throwing on some slacks I went to greet our guest. Boy I was I surpised when I found Feliciano on my front porch, even more so when I saw his face, only this time, the surpise was in no way a pleasant one.

"lo que sucedió, pequeño?" I ask and open my arms for the hug I know he will need. Feli was in tears, bruises all over the left side of his face, I felt a boiling rage for anyone who could hurt someone so innocent.

"chi fosse alla porta Toni?" asked Lovi as he came around the corner, thankfully wearing more than he was when he went to bed.

"Sembra che il tuo fratello potrebbe davvero usare il tuo amore in questo momento, cara ..." I called back in his native tongue, he was finally close enough to see the small figure sobbing silently in my arms, and what happened next could only be explained as an explosion.

"Holy Fuck Feliciano! What happened to your face!? Who hurt you? Tell me who hurt you and I swear I'll make em' Pay!" Screeched Lovino before he was silenced by one simple request.

"Fratello? Can I have a hug now and Vengeance later?" Feli asked voice hoarse from crying so much and holding out his arms for his big brother.

The Spaniard almost melted out the look on Lovi's face when Feli asked for a hug. I would have laughed had I not known of the death sentence that came with it. I simply let the brothers to comfort and went to make a very important phone call. I needed to speak to a certain Belshmidt, who was around 5 ft 10, had bleach white hair and crimson eyes of a devil.

 _Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring..- "Hallo?"_

"Buenos días Gilbert!"

 ** _AN: Sorry about the cliffy, i promise to update again within the next three days, ¡especially if i get one or two more reveiws! (Its true, authors do live for them…)_**

 ** _Eww, ive been writing since 3am and now its almost 6am… im so tired._**

 ** _Spanish_**

 ** _Buenos días me amor = good morning my love_**

 ** _¡Solo un minuto = just a minute!_**

 ** _lo que sucedió, pequeño = what happened, little one?_**

 ** _Buenos días = good morning_**

 ** _Italian_**

 ** _chi fosse alla porta Toni? = who was at the door Toni?_**

 ** _Sembra che il tuo fratello potrebbe davvero usare il tuo amore in questo momento, cara =  
It seems that your brother could really use your love right now, dear ... _**

**_PrussianButch345_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN: Another chapter for the masses! Please continue to review, as it makes may day- er, night… whatever. I don't think its normal to practically be nocturnal…_**

 ** _Enjoy~_**

Chapter 6

 **February 16 1947**

Prussia's POV

 _Ring…Ring…Ring…Ri- "Hallo?"_

 _"Buenos días Gilbert!"_

"OH! Antonio! You finally peek your head out of lover land?" I ask with a chuckle. Spain share's my mirth half- heartedly.

"Ha ha, I suppose so, but that is not why I'm calling, my friend." He say's, tone more serious than I've ever heard before. "You see, Feliciano showed up at my house this morning."

"So what? Is it not normal for him to visit his bruder?" I ask nervously. The petit nation left crying some time last night, and I knew he never fought with my bruder, nor has Feli left to visit _his_ bruder.  Ever.

"Gilbert." My long time friend began, tone sounding strained and dripping with concern. "I don't know exactly what happened, but when Feli came, he was bawling his eye's out and had a large bruise covering the left side of his face." He informed. I sucked in a breath. Who on earth would harm Italy? He was always so sweet, even to me! and I can tell when someone doesn't like me… "Don't take it the wrong way my friend, I know Ludwig would never-"

"No you're right Toni." I cut him off. "Normally I would laugh at you for even suggesting my bruder would harm his sweet little Feli, but not now." I say gravely, my tone also deadly serious.

" _What_?"

I sigh. "Toni, I think my baby bruder has gone 2p."

He gasped. "Gilbert! That hasn't happened since-"

I cut him off again, "I know."

"What are you going to do?" he asked, seemingly panicked. He had every right to be, a nation going 2p isn't something to take lightly. Nations that go 2p become so dangerous, so power hungry, so _terrifying_ , that they almost never go back to the way they were. More often than not, they die.

"there is nothing I _can_ do Toni." I say, defeated, and before he could say anything else, I hung up.

 **February 20 1947**

England's POV

I had just finished telling the rest of the allies what Italy had told me, and now we where in silence. Everyone contemplating what to do with information.

"England aru…" said a familiar voice. Wang Yao. "You do not think he could have gone *clears throat nervously* 2p?"

My eye's widened to the size of tea saucers, the last person to go 2p had-had,

"Dudes! Didn't that guy Holy Rome go 2p just before he died?" Called Alfred tactlessly and I cringed. He was such a young fellow, and his death was hard on many. A normally Docile Matthew did the world a favor and cuffed his twin upside the head.

I stood and addressed the room, "America has a point, I think we all remember what happened the last time we ignored a 2p'ed nation." I looked at the allies, to see faces of remembrance and grief. "We must all remember that this situation is different than the tragedy that happened between the Belshmidt brothers. Germany has gone too far, and has killed countless innocents, and has enslaved too many of our fellow nations, even going as far as to attack those in his own alliance. He has become a threat to the life of all of our citizens." I say, leaving out the bit about the relationship between Feli and the nation in question. I took a deep calming breath before continuing. "All those in favor of Sentencing Ludwig Belshmidt, embodiment of Germany, to the ultimate punishment, please rise." I say voice trembling slightly.

Not one person was left seated.

"Its settled then." I say, "Germany will be captured, and sentenced to death, as punishment for his crimes."

 **February 23 1947**

Gilberts POV

The alarm went off in the house, signalling that we were under attack. I wasted no time in grabbing my gear, suiting up and arming myself the fastest I had in years. When I arrived to t he fight I could see we were losing, Nazi troops laying dead all around me, I knew air warfare was out of the question, we would injure our own troops, and I knew that japan would not be able to help in time. We where going to lose. That didn't stop me from trying though. I quickly scanned the battlefield for my bruder whilst fighting off the stupid human soldiers, and then fighting my way over to protect my brother. He may not be in his right mind, but he is still my brother. I'll protect with my life.

I had made it to my brother's side and was fighting for what seemed like only seconds before a heavy cast iron wok was smashed into the back of my head, and then, everything went black.

 ** _AN: okay, some heavy shit going on here… I must sincerely thank the reader who suggested to rate this M, its a lot easier to write when I have no limitations so… yah. Anyways, its gonna be real heavy for the next few chapters so prepare yourself, but I promise it will be all rainbows and unicorn shit when its all over so you do have something to look forward to. Speaking of which! I have decided to do a poll on whether or not I should have a touch of smut in later chapters. Yay or nay? let me no in your review!_**

 ** _PrussianBitch345_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_AN: DEATH! We have a death in this chapter. Just saying… im soo sorry! But its really necessary! I have been planning this since before I had finished chapter one…. Please forgive me!_**

 ** _Gomen Nasai…_**

Chapter 7

 **February 25 1947**

England's POV

We had captured the two Germans and brought them back to my house for the 'trial', all the nations, neutral or not, where present for this. We were essentially having a final vote, before Germany got a bullet to the head.

Both Germany and Prussia where shackled to their chairs and sat before the entirety of the nations, when they finally began to wake.

"What is this!?" Germany yelled as he woke, shaking his chains indignantly, "Where am I!? What right do you have to do this!?" he bellowed angrily.

"Ludwig Belshmidt." I began in a serious tone, "you are facing the death penalty, on account of the following; Mass genocide, invading multiple countries without consent and many others, including the violent assault of one of your own allied countries, Feliciano Vargas, embodiment of North Italy." I said seriously, causing angry murmurs from many uninformed countries. I failed to notice the change in demeanor (and eye colour) of the blond.

"I… Hurt Feli?" he asked sounding horrified.

Italy POV

My head snapped up when I heard the use of my nickname. "Ludwig…" I whispered. Before anyone could stop me, I jumped up, and ran to the front of the room where Germany was being held.

"Ludwig!" I shouted as I glomped him, practically straddling him while peppering him with questions as though he will revert back to his 2p form if I don't ask them fast enough. Nations where screaming at me to get away, but I paid them no heed, I all I cared about was the man in front of me.

"Feli…" he said, tone worried and confused, eyeing the yellowing bruise on the side of my face, "Did I… did I do this?" he says, his tone broken and defeated. I faltered, my ecstatic smile turning into a frown as I felt the side of my face.

"Luddy, you weren't in the right mind, it wasn't your fault. I don't blame you for this." I said putting my hand under his chin and making him look at me. I opened my mouth to speak more America had me off of Germany and was holding me at a safe distance. Arthur brought order to the room once more and began to speak.

"All nations in favor of the dissolution and death of Ludwig Belshmidt, embodiment of Germany, as payment for his heinous crimes against humanity, please rise."

Prussia POV

I stared in horror as almost all the nations stood, I briefly noticed with a smile that Francis and Antonio remained seated before my world became a blur.

"I recognize this verdict and call upon Ivan Braginski, Embodiment of Russia, to deliver the Fatal Bullet."

Feliciano was screaming and crying, fighting against America to get to Ludwig, I watched as if in slow motion I watched my brother submit to Ivan, saying a line that he probably doesn't even recall saying before.

"I'm sorry about everything." He looked straight at Feli who had given up his struggles, to burry his face into Alfred's chest, "I have to leave so you can feel at ease."

And then heart pounding in my ears _,_ I was panicking. It was happening again; I was going to lose my baby brother for a second time.

I heard the gun cock.

An pained cry from the sobbing Feli.

Ivan's finger was applying pressure to the trigger,

"TAKE ME!" I scream, shocking everyone in the room. "Take me instead, take my life! I take full responsibility for the crimes of my brother!"

Canada's POV

"Okay. If that is what you want friend. Goodbye." Said Russia cheerfully before putting a silver bullet through the albino's head.

A horrendous crack echoed through he hall before a horrified silence louder than any gunshot filled the room, and for the first time ever, all eye's where on me.

 ** _AN: sorry its so short …I'm gonna go hide in a hole now…_**

 ** _PrussianBitch345_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_AN: Okay. Yes, Prussia traded his life, for Germanys. Prussia is dead. Im sorry. Smut at the end of the chapter…_**

 ** _Enjoy~_**

Chapter 8

 **March 3** **rd** **1947**

Italy's POV

We had a small funeral for him. Gilbert I mean. I feel like I could have stopped this, but I know I couldn't have. I should've been nicer to him.

For the first time ever, it was me comforting Ludwig. He had snapped out of his 2p state when it registered that he harmed me, though he was still a little out of it. Once his mind cleared he shut down, he barely ever speaks and he never eats anymore, it breaks my heart to see.

"Ludwig…" I say softly, "I'm going to visit Canada alright? Remember, your dinners in the fridge…" I say, though I know I wont get more than a nod, and that when I get home, the sausage and potatoes I made him will have remained, untouched.

While I was doing my best to help Ludwig through his grieving, Canada had no one. Both England and America where appalled that Canada had been fraternizing with the enemy, and while France tried to help his son through this time, there was only so much he could do while trying to get his country back into order. I don't the man well, but I know that I would not be able to handle the grief of losing Ludwig without some support, I had actually been planning on suicide if they had killed him, it'd be like losing Romisches all over again. Equipped with a variety of Canadian treats (some for myself, what the heck are _ketchup chips?_ ) a butt load of tissues and a shoulder ready for tears, I made my way up canada's front steps.

"-but why did you do that? Do you know how much it hurt me Gil!?"

Silence. What on earth?

"I don't care if he's your brother dammit! I'm your fiancé! Don't… don't you care about me at all? Losing you felt like a part of me was being ripped apart…"

More silence.

I hesitantly knocked on the door, hopping the Canadian was alright. I know hallucinations are a symptom of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, maybe he was having a rougher time of it than I thought. The door flew open so fast I nearly dropped my bag in surprise.

"Uh, Italy. W-What a surprise!" he stuttered.

"Its okay, I just came to see how you were. I lost someone important to me once and I know how it feels." I say warmly. I smile brightly and hold up my bag for the canadian to see, "Ve~ I brought chocolate~, it helps." He looked at me cautiously for a moment before letting me into his home.

"That's very thoughtful of you." He said, "But im okay, really. Gil came home a few nights ago, right as rain."

I looked at him strangely as he moved to get some coffee made up. "Uh, Cana-"

"Matthew." He cut me off.

"Oh um, Matthew, you where at Gilberts funeral just yesterday…" I say.

It was his turn to look at me funny, "I was there, I even got a portion of his ashes, but I assure you he's alive, he's right there." He said, pointing at the empty sofa.

I frown. "Sweetie… maybe we should have you tested for PTSD… I think your hallucinating…" I say calmly.

"But he's right there! Why can't you see him?" Matthew said concerned and tearing up. Panicking I was going to stress the boy to the point of 2ping (I was still wary after Germany) I did the only thing I thought logical.

"Hello Arthur?" I say into the phone quietly as not to alert Matt to the call, "Can you please come speak to your son? He's hallucinating, say's he's talking to a very much _alive_ gilbert…"

"Talking to gilbert…?" he mutters quietly before a loud intake of breath was heard over the phone, "I'm on way. I don't want you to still be there still when I get there are we clear." He said firmly. I whimpered and nodded, though he would not see me and hung up the phone, leaving without a word to Matthew.

By the time I'd gotten back to Ludwig's house it was already dark out, I knew Ludwig would already have retired. Climbing up the stairs absorbed in my own thoughts, I didn't notice the large figure sitting at the top of the stairs, if it wasn't for the heavy stench of alcohol, I probably would have tripped over him.

"Oh…Ludwig…" I murmured thinking he had passed out drunk on his way to bed.

"I vaz vaiting for you…" he said, his accent thicker due to the alcohol in his system. I looked at him curiously before sitting down beside him on the step, looking at him expectantly. He looked as if he was going to say something for a few minutes, I just waited for him to formulate his words patiently. He opened his mouth but not a sound came out, and with a frustrated groan he just crashed his lips to mine. I keened into the kiss, though I knew I should stop it. He was drunk, and he was greeving, but he hadn't touched me in any manner since before the war. Part of my mind wanted to reason that this might help him relieve some stress and eventually help him recover, but I knew he would be angry with himself for letting this happen, even if he is inebriated. Then again there was no indication that this was going to go anywhere further than kissing. Ludwig moved to suck and nibble my collarbone, grinding his hardness against mine. okay, maybe this did have the potential to go further…

"nh…Ludwig." I moaned, he had moved his hand into my pants, and had begun to circle a finger around my entrance, "N-not here…" I manage to say, all of my inhibitions flying out the window. Ludwig grunted and picked me up, swaying slightly with the additional weight in his drunken state. Almost dropping me twice, we made it to the bedroom. Throwing me however ungracefully on to the mattress before attempting to undress me. seeing his struggles, I assisted him in unbuttoning my top and wiggling out of my pants before I was pinned to the mattress once more.

"Feli…" he breathed, "I need zhis." He said, voice husky with lust and thick with alcohol. I gave a coy smile before grabbing the hem of his black shirt and attempting to pull it over his head.

"I know." I said with a smirk.

Now both only clad in our own skin I found myself pinned to the mattress, hands above my head, as Ludwig kissed me roughly, a hand reaching down to palm my erection.

"L-ludwig!" I moan breathlessly, "P-please!" I plead, though I had no idea what I was pleading _for._

"Please vhat mein leibe?" he teases as he squeezes my weeping cock teasingly. It seems he was now the more coherent one in the situation, despite the alcohol he had consumed.

"G-god dammit just fuck me Ludwig!" I yell impatiently. I wanted to forget, he undoubtedly wanted to forget and for fucks sake that's exactly what were going to do, if only for a night.

Ludwig groaned and seemed to snap at my declaration, pushing into me without any preparation. I couldn't help the yelp of pain that escaped my lips, nor the tears that poured down my face as I felt blood trickle out of my hole. Ludwig apologized and kissed me, softer than before and stilling to let me adjust.

I bucked my hips slightly to tell him to move. We start at a slow pace, soon becoming frantic before we came.

"Ich leibe dich Feli…" Ludwig panted before collapsing beside me and pulling me close. I smiled slightly, "Anche io ti amo," i whispered even as though i knew he was asleep. Not fully tired yet, but trapped in my love's embrace, i had nothing better to do then ponder the consequences my actions of encouragement would have tomorow. I wondered why Arthur had shooed me away from matthews house when i had told him of his hallucinations, and most of all, I worried that Ludwig would hate me for my acctions, or worse, himself. All i could do, was hope for the best.

 ** _AN: so this was a bit longer than normal... alot to say i guess. Um yah, so i hope that bit of smut wasnt too bad... please reveiw!_**

 ** _PrussianBitch345_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_AN: Unlike most of my chapters, this one has a name, and I think its quite fitting!_**

 ** _Please enjoy my most recent addition to this fanfic,_**

 ** _Revelations~_**

Italy POV

The next morning was difficult. I wanted to get up, shower, then prepare a light breakfast (and some painkillers) for my Doitsu, but, I soon discovered that it was not going to be that easy. Sitting up, I felt a sharp pain shoot from my rear, and up my spine, though not pleasant, I knew I could just ignore it till I could take some pain medication. No big deal. I got my shower which, I determined, I definitely needed, and went downstairs to make breakfast, I had the coffee beans in a bowl on the table, along with cheese and bread and some blueberry jam (my favourite) and was just throwing the wurst in the pan when the doorbell rang. It didn't even occur to me that I was still only in a towel, I was more concerned with the fact that they were going to wake up my hungover, German lover, so I rushed to the door to tell whoever it was to go away. Unfortunately, you can't easily convince Lovi to goo away when he decides he wants to visit.

"Idiota! Why are you naked!?" he greeted. I sighed, not even bothering to ask him to leave, I knew it that adventure would be futile.

"Nice to see you to, fratello. Would you like to join me and Ludwig for breakfast?" I ask monotonously. Nose in the air he pushed his way passed me to take a seat in the kitchen. I shook my head and busied myself with setting up another place at the table (after throwing a pair of pajama bottoms on). I was just tipping the sausages on to a plate when Ludwig joined us, still mostly asleep, obviously still a little tipsy and as naked as the day he was born. He came up behind my place at the counter and hugged me tight, burying his nose in my hair, mumbling about his head hurting. I almost laughed.

"Luddy sweetie, you know I love observing your physique, but poor Lovi looks like he's gonna have a stroke…" I say patting the arm wrapped around my waist, telling him to let me go. It took a minute for what I said to register, what with the alcohol still obscuring his though process, but when it did, he let out a surprisingly unmanly squeak before bolting upstairs to clothe himself.

I smirked after him before shaking my head. Remembering my brother in distress at seeing more of the German than he ever wanted, I turned to comfort him. His face was priceless. I could finally see why Antonio called him, 'his little tomato', as Lovi's face was bright red and his mouth was drawn into a tight line, probably holding back a string of curses. Keeping myself from laughing at the sight, I smirked and wiggled my brows, "What? Are you jealous? Antonio can't possibly compare to my Ludwig." I chuckled, but at the mention of his lover's name, Lovi face turned sad and he looked as though he might cry.

"Lovi… what the matter? Did you and Toni have a fight?" I asked sadly. He nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" a shake of the head. "Do you need a hug?" another nod. I opened my arms for him and he practically fell into them he was sobbing so hard. I just pet his hair and patted his back until he calmed down. Hug therapy ladies and gentleman, it has finally cured my douchebag of a brother. By the time Lovi had calmed down and we had both reseated ourselves to fill our plates with food and our mugs with coffee, Ludwig had returned, wearing track pants and a plain white shirt. Spotting the painkillers and the coffee beans on the table, he shot me a look of gratitude before downing half his coffee with just two gulps (one per tablet), and chewing a coffee bean. Lovi rose a brow at the act.

"It's a common German practice to rid yourself of a hangover, it works surprisingly well." I explain, causing him to nod in understanding. As breakfast progressed I watch Germany retreat further and further into his shell as the remains of the alcohol wear off and his hangover reseeds. I crossed my fingers that it was just shyness from his earlier exposer, and not returning depression. When breakfast was finished, Lovi thanked us for the food and went home, saying he needed to apologize to 'the tomato bastard', and that's when I finally discovered what had my Luddy so down.

"Feli…" he said, catching my attention, "We need to talk, about last night." I tensed but nodded, I knew this was coming. "I understand if you want to discontinue our relationship." He said slowly, "I put you in danger, by drinking away my problems, and then I took advantage of you-"

"Stop right there." I said, cutting him off, "it may not have been a good decision to drink that much," I began " but you most certainly did not put me in danger, nor did you take advantage of me. I was more than willing to do that with you. I love you Ludwig. How many ways do I have to show you for you to understand?" I say softly. He looked like he was about to argue, so I cut him off with kisses.

"I" kiss, "Love" kiss "You" kiss. I pulled away and looked him in his beautiful cerulean blue eye's "Do you understand?" I ask, my tone leaving no room for discussion.

"Ja, I think you made that clear." He chuckled, pulling me into his lap. He began kissing me softly, conveying his love for me with each peck of the lips, then the kisses became frantic, lips moving against my jaw and down my neck to suck on my pulse, grinding his hips against mine. I moaned loudly, and panted his name.

"Feli, do you, want to go upstairs?" he asked breathlessly. I mewled as I felt his hard length press against my backside, about to answer when the phone rang. I groaned in dismay as I was forced to pull away from my beautiful blond to answer it. If we were human we could have ignored it, but, as nations, we both knew that it could be our bosses, and if we ignore our boss, we could accidently harm our citizens by not responding to a problem fast enough, therefore, to prevent crisis, all calls must be answered.

"Italy speaking," I great, voice betraying my previous activities. I heard an exasperated sigh on the other line, "Feli, stop fooling around with Ludwig and come to canada's house ASAP. You wont believe this." Said the voice of Arthur Kirkland. I sighed before saying I would be right over and hanging up. Giving a longing look to Ludwig who immediately knew we weren't going to be continuing right away.

"its okay, go." He said understandingly, and he smiled. I almost cried at that, I hadn't seen his smile in so long I was almost unprepared.

I quickly threw on a simple outfit before making my way to canada's house. I didn't even have to knock before I was pulled inside by Arthur. I was about to question him when I shock of white hair caught my eye. Turning towards it, my eye's took a moment to process what I was seeing, my brain even longer.

"Is that…?" I ask, not eve turning to face the man beside me.

"Yup."

"are they…?"

"Yup."

I looked at England, shocked, and then to the couple on the couch.

"Are you two dummkopfs gonna keep staring or turn away so Ve can get dressed?!" shouted the unmistakable voice of my least favourite albino.

"Sorry, uh, Prussia…" I squeak, turning around from the couple, nude, on the couch.

"Keseseses, its East Germany now, Feli." He chuckled.

And I blacked out.

 ** _AN: surprise! He's not dead! Hooray! Everybody wins! Sorry it took so long… please review~_**

 ** _PrussianBitch345_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_AN: so ya, Prussia lives on through east Germany! Yay!_**

 ** _Enjoy~_**

chapter 10

Italy's POV

I couldn't believe it. Gilbert was not only alive, but he hadn't told his baby brother who was attempting to starve himself to death from grief! Needless to say I was not a very happy Italian. Don't get me wrong, the relief that washed over when I first knew he was reincarnated as east Germany was enormous, but that only lasted a few minutes, now however, I was furious with the nation for not relieving his brother's guilt and grief. Boy was gilbert surprised when instead of a 'welcome back to the living' hug, he got a string of Italian cuss words and a fist to the jaw.

"Scheisse! vhat vas that for!" he cursed cradling his jaw, as Canada sent me a look that clearly said 'behave yourself, I already whacked him a good one.' Ignoring this look, I went on with my planned rant, lord knows he deserves it.

"gilbert Belshmidt! Do you know how depressed your brother has been!? It was a struggle for me to keep him from starving himself to death for the first week you where gone! Do you know how much he blamed himself!? Huh!? You do not even deserve this! You are going to get in my car and go apologize now, do you understand me!?" I said in the most intimidating voice a tiny man who only weighs about a hundred and forty pounds can muster, and by the look on his face it was working. As I walked out of the house I heard Matthew trying to supress giggles as Arthur whispered, 'Gil looked about to wet himself'.

Ludwig POV

The cold shower that I was forced to endure after Feli left could only be described as torture. It was nothing new for me, as when we had first started living together I found myself taking the daily, (honestly, who thinks of it as appropriate to sneak into an unmarried mans bed in nothing but your boxers!?) but since our relationship had begun I had -ahem- other methods to take care of things. who knew that man was so talented with his tongue?

Now, there where many things that I had expected to see upon walking into the front room. Gilbird yes, Germany and Italy cat doing unsavory things yes. my dead brother being dragged into the house by my sexily angry lovers hold on his ear, however was not one of them.

"Ow ow OW, CHRIST FEI I GET IT, YOUR MAD BUT PLEASE LET GO OF MY EAR, IT HURTS!" he yelled, limbs flailing as Feliciano threw him into the couch. Turning around angrily, only to spot me.

"P-Prussia?" was all I could manage, despite my best efforts, tears where bubbling in the corner of my eyes. This was so humiliating, I am Germany, Germany does not cry, especially not in front of his 'awesome' big brother.

"Hey Luddy, you miss me?" he laughed awkwardly, causing Feli to growl and cuff him upside the head.

"Ow! Ludwig control your man, he's fucking violent!" he cried indignantly, and I couldn't help but laugh, as the tears broke through the dam and flowed freely down my face. "dummkopf." I said with a smile as I went to hug my brother. It was okay to be affectionate when your brother comes back from the dead, I decided.

-that evening-

Gilbert explained everything to me, though I was still confused. I didn't care, I was just glad to have my brother back. Was the last of my living relatives, he was all I had since I woke in the strange field. He explained that when he returned, all he remembered was Matthew, and wanting to keep him safe. Only slowly regaining bits and pieces of his other memories. By the time he had his full memory back, he was discovered by Arthur and dragged home by Feliciano. I was a bit sad that he didn't remember me at first, but it warmed my heart to know that my brother cared so deeply about Matthew. Gilbert called Matthew to reassure him that he was okay, and was going to begin living with his brother again, before going up to bed. leaving me alone with Feli. We sat in silence, just cuddled up against each other for a good twenty minutes before,

"Luddy?"

It was Feli. "Ja?"

"you okay?" he asked, moving so he could see my face.

"about what Gilbert did?"

"ya." He confirmed.

"im just glad he's alive." I answer honestly.

"I know." He said, cuddling into me, "I was just checking cuz, if you weren't okay, I was gonna kick his butt."

I laughed heartily, "you were, were you?"

"Nobody upsets my doitsu…" he yawned into my chest, nodding off.

I smiled, nuzzling the top of his head as he rested.

"Luddy?"

"Ja?"

"can you carry me to bed? im too tired."

I chuckled softly before picking him up bridal style, "Ja."

We were halfway up the stairs, and I noticed Feli was almost asleep.

"Feli?"

"Sì?"

"Ich leibe dich."

He smiled, eyes still closed and nuzzled closer into my chest. "ti amo anch'io, Ludwig."

 ** _AN: Just a short chappie cuz i thought it'd be cute to end it here._**

 ** _German_**

 ** _Scheisse- shit_**

 ** _Ich leibe Dich- I love you_**

 ** _Italian_**

 ** _Ti amo anch'io- I love you too_**

 ** _Oh! By the way, i just recently uploaded a cute oneshot called Swedens Box, that i think is adorable~, so feel free to check it out!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_AN: Sorry it took so long. More info at the end. Review or meet Ivans meet hitting pipe of pain ^J^ (Just kidding, but reviews are wonderful relief for my rapidly drying well of wonder...)_**

 ** _Enjoy~_**

Italy's POV

The next morning, i had to admit, i was excited to be cooking for Gilbert again. He may not be may favourit person, but he _loves_ my cooking. Its not like Luddy, who would give anything cooked by me five stars, even if it was literal shit. I get actual feed back from Gil, he's not afraid to tell be if something tastes bad (Even if he sometimes gets a spatula to the head). So, i was up before either of the germans could wake, and began making a recipe i got from Matthew. Pen caeks? I dont know. But he said they are really good so i made them, and fried up some back bacon. By the time the last pancake was out of the pan, both the germans where sniffing like dogs to the kitchen.

"Canadian breakfast?" Gil asked, amazed as i set his food infront of him.

"Yup!" i say cheerfully as i plate up food for ludwig, "matthew gave me the recipe. He told me its your favourite~" i say with a wink and a smirk. I think the blush complemented the albino's eye's nicely. As i set down Ludwigs plate, he reached out and pulled me into his lap, burrying his nose in my hair.

"Ve~ ludwig, You're so affectionate this morning." I giggled as he held me close, he just grunted, and squeezed my waist.

"Mein gott, gross! No more of this mushy sweetness!" gilbert commanded with a laugh, causing luddy to start.

"I forgot you where here..." he grumbled, letting me go. I rolled my eye's, and moved to sit in my own seat.

"I think im gonna spend a couple days with my brother so that you can get to know your brother again." I said to ludwig, causing him to raise his brows. I smiled, "its only a couple days and im sure that Gilbert would like to speak to you about some things." I say, with a pointed look at the former prussian nation.

"Feli's right..." Gil mumbled.

"Just two days?" Ludwig clarified. I nodded. He sighed, "Ja, fine..."

Day 1

"both your lunches and dinners are in the freezer, you can heat them up in the oven." I got out in a single breath, i panted for a minute, "Are you going to be alright while im gone?" i ask after regaining my breath. Ludwig smirked.

"I will be fine. Go spend time with your brother." He said.

"Ich leibe dich Ludwig..." i said lovingly. "ti amo anch'io, Feli." Said Ludwig before pulling me into to a breath taking kiss.

"Guter Gott Bruder, " gilbert chuckled, "he's only leaving for like, a two days and a night, not including this extravagent farewell..." Ludwig only rolled his eye's before helping me into the car.

Later that day~

"Ve, Lovinooooooo!~" i yelled as i glomped my brother and his spanish lover. Normally i would be pushed off, punched or cussed out, but i think the hug therapy was working, he merely grumbled annoyedly.

"Hola Feli!" called antonio as he gleefully returned my embrace. "How's life with Luddy treating you? He didnt hurt you again did he?" he asked, stiffining immediatly after he realized what he had said. I had expressed my feelings upon what happened during Ludwigs delusional state being brought up, and he knew this was not going to go well.

"Idiota! Feli does not want to talk about it! Stupid Tomato bastard." Lovino snapped angrilly, removing himself from my tightening grip. "Feli its okay, we know it wasnt the Potato Bas- i mean Germanys fault..." he tried reassuringly. Despite still being somewhat put out at Antonio's words, I laughed at my fratello's resistance to using Ludwigs name.

"Its alright Lovi. Can I sleep ino your bed tonight though? Without antonio of course~." I ask innocently, my words dripping with sweetness, while the look I was sending the spaniard was malicious. Lovi thinks he is immune to my charms, but he is every bit as seceptible as nonno rome. The only one who seemed truly immune was Ludwig. Shame.

Antonio looked shocked. Who would have thought that i, the adorable, clueless, innocent Feliciano, could possibly be so cunningly devious? Not Antonio apparently.

"Of course you can sleep in bed with me, its just one night. Besides, the spaniard deserves this after being so stupid!" Lovi said kindly.

"Promise?" i said, sounding surprised and batting my lashes. "Of course feli." Replied Lovino while ppatting my hair (avoiding the curl of course), until his eye's cleared and he seemed to realize what he had said. "You conniving little shit..." he said harshly glaring down at me, eyes narrowed. I smiply smiled, "You promised fratello~" I remminded, sly as a fox, yet giving the most heart renching kicked puppy look I could muster. Lovi sighed, "Looks like you're an the couch tonight Toni."

That night~

"its been so long since we've slept in the same bed~" i say as i climb into Lovi's bed. Lovi snorted.

"Yeah great. Another night of garlic smelling ditch ovens."

I frowned, me and my brother used to sleep together every night, it was kinda like bonding, and i think the only reason lovi has the patience not to straangle me every time i say something stupid. ( that used to be a nightly ocourance.)

"Whats wrong? Ludwig never complained about sleeping with me." This earned me a ferocious glare and a lunge. Oh well. I guess hug fixed Lovi is gone.

"THAT BIG BRUTE DEFLOWERED YOU!?" He screeched, hands wraapped tightly around my neck. "TELL ME IT ISNT SO OR I WILL KEEP CHOKING YOU!"

"Please brother I cant breath!" I wailed as he shook me violently. Why did all the men i love have such violent states of mind?

Germany's POV

I sighed as the phone rang for the third time. Dont people know how late it is? Nonetheless I picked up.

"Ja, this is germa-" the words werent even out of my mouth before i was interupted by rushed and panicked italian.

"Ludwig! Ludwig help! OUCH! It- it wont come out! Get it out! TAKE IT OOUUTT!" Cried feleciano in a panicked voice, before he was interupted by another panicked italian,

"Hang it up already bastard!"

And the line went dead. I sat stunned. "Romano's in bed with italy?" I mumbled to myself confusedly, before going over the words that ha been thrown at me in such a anicked manner.

"It wont come out? Ow ow? Take it out?" I spoke, voice growing with dread at each word. My mind only came up with one, perverted, horrible conclusion. Romano was forcibly taking Feli.

"IM COMING FELI! HOLD ON! I WILL SAVE YOU!" i screamed like a maniac, running to my car. Boy was I in for a surprise.

 ** _AN: Holy fucking writers block. That was painful! I knew where I wanted to go with this, I just didnt know how to put it into words! So this, needless to say, did not go as planned. Im sorry for the cliffy but even this much was hard. Next chapter should be up soon._**

 ** _(Ps my laptop is fucked up right now, so I cant see, where spelling and gramatical errors are. Im so sorry that I type like a five year old)_**

 ** _PrussianBitch345_**


End file.
